MD: Chapter 5
by MrBlackjack
Summary: Tony and company continue their investigation of the portal over Santa Cruz, Miles and Peter learn more about Oscorp, while Bruce Banner's hopes for his new soldier serum hits the breaks, while the Dark Knight dawns overs Gotham! The gears are moving, things are changing, and it will all come together when it is time! This is Universe-47!


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; line-height: 138%;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;"Episode 5: The Hunt Begins/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSo how do we find this Thanagarian? It's not like the Justice League is out and about anymore," said Steve as he stood waiting to hear an answer from someone in the group./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanThere are some members who are still around that are acting at different levels who we can reach out to," Nick Fury came forward to stand in the center of the group. "Princess Diana of Themyscira is working with world leaders in fighting climate change, the Flash is still fighting crime, albeit on a low key basis, of course we still keep tabs on him. The Martian has disappeared, hasn't been seen or heard, some have speculated that he may be dead. Superman and Batman have long since vanished from the public scene as well. Cyborg is working with STAR labs, and as for Aquaman, he's in Atlantis and has only spoken on a few Green Lantern is nowhere near here for obvious reasons."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanOkay," Steve sighed, "So we have two people we can talk to, Flash and Wonder Woman, I doubt Flash will talk to us if he's avoiding attention, so that leaves us with Diana. Where is she currently?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanShe just wrapped up a conference with the Chinese prime minister and is on her way back to Themyscira. We can reach out to her via satellite communication." Nick Fury suggested./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanHow about in person chat? I've always wanted to vacation in Themyscira, plus I heard it is wonderful this time of the year." Tony said./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanDon't think you're going to be the representative of this team now," Aldrich said to Tony./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Tony looked to him, "Is this really a team? Seriously? What are we at this point? Are we some illuminati like council, working in the shadows away from public eyes," Tony hunched over and hid his face behind his arm as if it would be carrying a cape, "Or are we just brains working for the muscle?" Tony stood straight and pointed with both hands to Steve and Nick./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"There was a moment of silence before Nick approached Tony, "We're neither. We're investigators. If the need an intervention, we," Nick looked to Steve then back to Tony, "We will be here. If this is something not needing intervening we can forward our findings to US and the world. If it makes you feel any better, I'll allow you to act as our representative on this matter when it comes to face to face encounters. It should keep you busy enough."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSounds fine and dandy."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanI'll contract Themyscira about your trip there, and we'll have a helicopter ready to take you there as soon as we hear back from them," Nick turned pulled out his mobile but Tony was on his way out./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanNo need for the chauffeur when I can get there myself." Tony walked out of the room, down the hall and back to the security station where his suit stood silently. He clapped his hand, and the Iron Man suit opened from behind, allowing him to enter before taking off./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Nick looked to the others that were still there, "Well that concludes this meeting, Steve, when you arrive back at base report to General Thunderbolt. He has a project that would benefit greatly with your help."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Steve nodded before he walked out of the room, leaving Aldrich alone with Nick, "As for you Aldrich, continue your work, verify the sample to ensure Tony's assumption, and let me know when that happens and of any other updates."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanAll right Mr. Fury, it will be done." Aldrich smiled to him, "Do you have a moment?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Nick looked uninterested, "I don't have time for pitches for the next 'latest and greatest' Aldrich."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanOh but this one is one you've been filled in on all ready." Aldrich entered a set of keys on the computer console nearby and the visuals came on behind him on the large white screen, "Extremis."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Nick Fury turned his body to face Aldrich, "What about it? Is it working correctly?"/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanMore so than ever. As a matter a fact we had a volunteer for it as well. If you want more of your soldiers to be as good, if not better than Mr. Rogers, then look no further." Aldrich played a video that showed a soldier wearing an almost skin tight black and grey suit running across an open field firing at cut out targets with his assault rifle then immediately switching to pistol before putting it away and moving to the next target with his rifle all quickly reloaded and ready. "Extremis proved to be too volatile when left alone in the human body, leading to health complications and leaving them disabled. So not only did we begin reworking the serum while ensuring that it still delivered the best results, we also learned a new way of delivering the Extremis serum to the user." Aldrich paused the video and opened a new window that showed the suit both outer skin and the inner skin of it, "The EX-M3."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanIt's a suit now?" asked Nick./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanNot exactly, the soldier wears this, and it acts like a second skin, with the extremis serum being carried inside the layers then absorbed through the skin of the user."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanHow strong is the suit? Is it what soldiers are to be wearing now?" asked Nick./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Aldrich grinned at the question, "Tough enough to withstand knifes and low impact blows. Think of it as lightweight kevlar. You see, when we went back to work on the serum we noticed that the longer the serum stays active in the body the more damage it can do to the user. To counteract this we made the serum breakdown once inside the body over the course of a short period of time thereby reducing the chances of harming the body of the user." stated Aldrich./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanBy how much has the risk been reduced to?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSeventy-five percent. Now should the soldier be on a long mission and the serum runs dry in his or her body, the suit recognizes this and injects another batch into their body. The sources are spread through the suit and are safe from any immediate danger." Aldrich closed the screen and waited for Nick Fury's response./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYou've made significant changes, all for the best I assume. I will look into with the other departments and let you know what we think. There are other contenders, so keep that in mind."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;" align="center"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"* * */span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"General Ross hunched down so his head was beside Banner's as he worked at his station, "You sure this will work? The process I mean."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanUm-yes, I've done this on the virtual trial many times and they hold up. We will be able to extract a sample from Captain America's blood." Banner's glasses slipped down his nose ridge before he pushed them back up./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanShould this work you will be the man who single handedly upgraded the American military to astounding new heights." Ross looked through the window before him into a room that held a operating table and the custom machine Bruce had built. Through the door behind them, a young agent walked with Steve Rogers, waiting to be greeted./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanCaptain Steve Rogers reporting," stated Rogers before giving a salute to General Ross who returned the salute./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanAs you were, good to see you captain, glad you could make it out here to the desert on short notice." The general looked to the young agent dressed in black and read the clipboard that he held, "Thank you agent, that will be all from you."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYes, sir." The agent nodded and stepped out the door./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSo captain, how you liking the American military force some sixty years later when you left?" Ross toyed./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanLooking pretty good, though there is always room for improvement. Sir."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Ross laughed, "No need to sir me, if anyone it should be me to you. You're the reason we won the war and inspired so many to fight the good fight." Ross came to stand next to Rogers so they both looked through the glass window./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanNick Fury told me to report to you for a special project?" questioned Rogers./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanThat's right. This here is our leading scientist on the matter, Dr. Bruce Banner." Ross pointed to him with his open hand to which Bruce immediately stood and stumbled when he stepped out of his seat to greet the captain./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanOh um hi, how do you do?" Bruce offered his hand to which Steve accepted./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanGood. What is it that you and General Ross are working on?" asked Steve./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWell as you know, when you were selected by Dr. Erskine to test his Super-Soldier Serum, and as we know and see, it was successful. But unfortunately when he was assassinated after testing it on you, he didn't leave behind any traces of the formula, anywhere."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYes, everyone wondered how he kept it all in his head without forgetting something," said Steve./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanClearly he had incredible memory, to hold something that big in his mind," Bruce gave a light hearted laugh, "We know that other nations have been trying to replicate the serum or concocting their own and of course to no avail, but with the new theory I developed, I believe I can discover- or I mean re-discover the serum, all we need to do is take a sample of your blood and tissue and work from there." Bruce pointed over to the machine through the glass./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWhat good will this do?" asked Steve as he looked to the general./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanAre you kidding? You said it, always room for improvement. Not only that, but you can finally put that uniform down too, and let the next generation of soldiers take your place. You can settle down and start a family. Wouldn't you like that?" posed Ross./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanThat does sound good, but I lost that chance when I landed in the ice sixty years ago. This is all that I have left. Not only that, but after catching up on these past sixty years of history, maybe it's for the best that there aren't more like me."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanThat's the thing, there are already more like you on the other side. Nations are trying to compete with Stark's armor and coming up with soldiers like you. Not to mention these masked vigilantes that are starting to come out of the woodwork. SHIELD needs all the power they can muster should things go to hell. We got lucky fifteen years ago with the League abiding by our laws, but maybe this new generation of vigilantes won't be as considerate." Ross crossed his arms and stared at Rogers./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWe don't know unless we try, and so far it doesn't look like we've tried. So until that option has been exhausted why don't we put this on the back burner for now." Steve turned around and proceeded out of the lab./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSince when did you become the peace talker? You're a soldier Steve, not an activist. Remember that!" Ross shouted as Bruce flinched at his words, "Well you can kiss this project goodbye Banner!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWhat? No we can't just quit now, look I'm sure there is another way we can-"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Ross glared at Bruce, "I said it's done."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"A moment of silence came between the two men before the general stepped out of the room, leaving Bruce alone in the lab breathing heavily./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;" align="center"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"* * */span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Miles checked his digital watch on his wrist, 9:08 PM it read. He dropped his arm and glanced over to Manhattan that shined in the surrounding night time when Peter landed behind him after jumping off the wall to reach him./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYo! Sorry I'm late!" Peter's voice was cheerful and he was in his Spider-Man suit./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Miles jumped and turned with his fists up before dropping them at first sight of him, "Oh man don't sneak up on me like that. You know I hate it when people do that."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanHey you know it's me that's coming." Peter hopped off the doorway and landed on his two feet, "You have it the files?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYeah right here," Miles pulled out a thumb drive from his pocket and offered it to Peter, but before he could take it off of him, Miles pulled it towards his chest, "This is big Peter. I looked through the files just to see what exactly it is that I took in my sweep program."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWell what is it that you took?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanA lot of things, this here is what you're looking for, human muscle and tissue experimentation." Miles reached down for his notebook computer and plugged in the drive into it and turned it for Peter to look at through his mask, "The project was canceled about two years ago, last notes mentioning that they would have to go back to formula, then the project is reopened to only one user, Norman." The screen begins to show lists, blueprints, human anatomy, and paused video clips, Peter grabs hold of the computer, "To everyone else the project looks to be closed and no one can access it without proper authorization."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSomething that Norman has high supply in," Peter kept his eyes glued to the screen./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSo why are you targeting Oscorp? What have they done?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Peter guides the cursor to the video clip, clicks it and sees a drop down menu loaded with notes. One detail caught his attention immediately, "Nels Van Adder was who I fought. He was that thing! I knew it had to be the connection!"/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWait, that thing you fought near downtown? That goblin looking thing?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanYes, he worked for Oscorp before being let go and then somehow ended up being transformed." said Peter./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanAnd Oscorp works in genetics, most likely changing Adder to whatever you saw him as." Miles crossed his arms./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSo that settles it. Norman is responsible, imagine what he could be doing now?" Peter looked up towards Manhattan where Oscorp building was./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanSo what are we going to do?" asked Miles./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Peter turned around to face Miles, "We got to turn this to news outlets, send it as Spider-Man."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanWhat? Why? The heat will be on you even more for breaking in and stealing information Pet-err Spider-Man!" Miles cleared his throat./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanIf anyone is going to take the heat it's going to be Spider-Man, no one else. You'll be free of any suspicion and as far as I know, no one will be able to catch me as long as I'm busy taking out the bad guys."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanBut-"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanPlease Miles, do it." Peter closed the notebook and handed it back to Miles who took it before Peter took off./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;" align="center"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"* * */span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Gordon parked his car on the street, just across from his house. Before stepping out he took off his glasses to wipe them when the door to him opened forcefully and he was punched in the face hard, he could already taste blood seeping from his gums. Next thing he knew he was tossed to against the asphalt, his gun taken from him. He turned over so he could see his attacker./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanShould have just listen to him and you could have gone inside to see your family one more time," the thug said with a husky voice while holding Gordon's gun in his hand, pointing up to the night sky. The man unchecked the safety of the gun and was about to aim it at Gordon when a blast of light followed by smoke came above him and Gordon, blinding them both. Gordon coughed with his eyes closed, he could hear muffled punches and grunts and when the smoke finally faded he saw his gun on the ground unloaded and with the bullet in the chamber on the ground next to it. Gordon reached for it and stood on his feet, there smashed through the window of his car was the thug who attacked him seconds earlier. Gordon looked above him at the edges of the buildings but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Gordon pulled the unconscious body out of the window to see the bloody face. Gordon paused for a moment when something twanged against the hood of his car. Dropping the thug to the ground immediately, Gordon went to where he heard the noise with his mobile phone acting as a flashlight. He scanned the sidewalk until he saw it in the gutter. A small two inch metal emblem of a bat. Gordon picked it up to look at it closer when Barbara, his daughter, stepped out through the door./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"spanspanDad! You okay? What happened? I saw a flash from upstairs!" she said./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Gordon didn't look to her, instead keeping his eyes on the small bat he held in his fingers, "Yeah I'm fine, just was saved by an old friend." He turned to her while he fisted the small bat, "Call 911," Gordon pointed to his attacker on the ground, "This man needs medical attention and a set of handcuffs."/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;" align="center"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"TO BE CONTINUED.../span/span/p 


End file.
